101 Flowers for your grave
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es una escena entre que el primer caso termina y Castle se une al grupo. Es lo que pudo haber pasado para que Castle se decidiera a seguir a Beckett. Espero que les guste!


**101- Flowers for your grave**

"No tienes idea"repitió en su mente una vez más mientras Rick Castle miraba a Katerine Beckett irse. Ella sabía lo que hacía, movía las caderas más de lo acostumbrado, sabiendo que él la observaba.

Castle respiró hondo y tomó el celular. Sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió.

"Pasaré por ti a las 8. Tómalo como una invitación de despedida. No aceptaré un no." Ella no sabía con quien se metía. La primera oración era informativa, la segunda, una excusa y la tercera, una verdad que nadie podría cambiar.

Beckett encontró el mensaje media hora más tarde, cuando se dirigía a su casa a descansar. Sabía que el texto venía de él y no pudo evitar sonreír. El tipo, además de atractivo era persistente. Y esa era una cualidad que ella admiraba.

Decidió que tal vez no estaría mal poder darse una oportunidad de relax, el tipo tenía plata, y eso aseguraba buen comer, relax y tampoco le era indiferente. Por lo tanto quizás hasta podría disfrutar un rato. Y no volvería a verlo más.

Después de todo, era buen escritor, ella lo había admirado desde su adolescencia y sería interesante conversar con él, si no era de trabajo.

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha y se vistió sencillamente para esperar su cita. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero se repitió que debía relajarse y disfrutar.

A las ocho en punto, él tocó el timbre de su departamento. Ella abrió la puerta simulando seriedad y lo encontró sonriente con un ramo de flores amarillas.

-También eres puntual… - le dijo tomando las flores que él le entregaba y sonriendo a medias- eso es bueno… - agregó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sobre todo cuando algo me interesa…- le dijo él y le ofreció el brazo cuando ella terminó de colocar las flores en un florero.

-Escucha, Castle… no suelo aceptar invitaciones de cualquiera… pero aunque te parezca mentira, me caes bien…

-Nunca lo dudé…- le dijo mientras bajaban en el ascensor- a propósito… te ves increíble… es agradable verte con otra ropa que no sea de trabajo…

-Bueno…- dijo sonrojándose- te imaginas que no puedo usar este vestido para atrapar tipos malos…

-Piénsalo… quizás redundaría en beneficios…

-Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin comprender ella.

-Si yo fuera un tipo malo…- le dijo y se detuvo para abrir la puerta de calle- seguro me dejaría atrapar por ti…

-Castle!- dijo y luego sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

-Para que me vayas conociendo… soy un tipo sincero… - le dijo él y le sonrió.

-Quiero aclararte algo, para que no queden dudas…- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza- esta… será la única que vez que tú y yo salgamos…

-Ya lo veremos, detective…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Ese hombre sabía como decir las cosas y muy en el fondo de su corazón, ella tuvo que reconocer que le agradaba.

La llevó a cenar a un bonito restaurant, no demasiado lujoso, para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Comieron mientras él le contaba las cosas que había hecho cada vez que había escrito una novela. Kate disfrutó de su charla y le contó algunas cosas sobre casos importantes en los que había trabajado.

Cuando quisieron acordar, estaban tomando el café, luego del postre. Kate se reía un poco, más distendida y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Un rato más tarde, él la llevó a su casa y la acompañó hasta arriba. Kate había tomado alcohol y se sentía descansada y contenta. Pensó por un momento invitarlo a pasar. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que él le propusiera pasar la noche juntos, pero aunque no estaba segura de querer, tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de seguir pasándola bien con él.

-Quieres tomar un café?- le dijo ella y sonrió al ver la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Me estás invitando a pasar?- le dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Por qué no? Te aprovecharás de mi?- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-Soy un hombre muy respetuoso… - le dijo y se acercó a ella- no haría nada que tú no quisieras…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Ok…- dijo y abrió la puerta- es tu decisión…- agregó y entró en su casa.

Castle la siguió y cerró la puerta. Kate se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café.

-Tienes una hermosa casa… muy hogareña… - le dijo él mientras la recorría.

-Gracias… en realidad no tengo demasiado tiempo para pasar aquí… pero me gusta llegar y estar rodeada por mis cosas…- le dijo desde la cocina.

-Se nota…- le dijo y cuando ella giró, lo tenía atrás suyo, hablándole casi al oído.

-Me vas a matar del susto…- le dijo sobresaltada.

-Lo siento…- le dijo y tomó la taza de su mano. Estaban cerca, no tanto pero lo suficiente para incomodarla a ella.

-Quieres que nos sentemos en el sofá?- le dijo mirando sus labios brevemente.

-Aquí estoy bien…- le dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

Kate tragó saliva y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Estás trabajando en alguna novela nueva?- le dijo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

-De hecho… estoy con un proyecto interesante…- le dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Algo que puedas compartir?- le dijo ella con interés.

-No… lo siento… - le dijo él- prefiero no adelantarme… quiero que salga bien…

-Y…- dijo y humedeció sus labios, Castle no podía creer que ella estuviera utilizando sus tácticas de seducción con él- si te prometo que no lo contaré?

-Bueno…- le dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban- eso depende de cuan buena puedas ser conmigo…- le dijo él y la vio entreabrir los labios, incitándolo a que la besara.

-En serio crees que soy así de fácil?- le dijo ella sin pestañear y sin moverse de la posición en que estaba.

-No lo creía… ahora no estoy tan seguro…- le dijo él y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

-Tengo que reconocer que eres valiente…- le dijo ella luego de cerrar brevemente los ojos, tratando de controlar el deseo que le provocaba su cercanía.

-Soy solo un hombre rendido a tus pies…- le dijo casi sobre su boca.

-Castle…- le dijo ella un poco agitada- tú y yo… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… - le dijo y él la miró a los ojos.

-Estás equivocada… y te lo demostraré…- le dijo él y se acercó otra vez.

-Mejor no me demuestres nada…- le dijo ella rápidamente.

-Está bien…- le dijo él- creo que es hora de irme… mañana debes levantarte temprano y tienes que descansar- le siguió hablando de tan cerca que ella podía sentir el café en su aliento.

-Agradezco tu consideración…- le dijo ella deseando que por fin él la besara.

-Nos vemos otro día?- le dijo él esperanzado.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella sin moverse- te dije que preferiría que no…

-Ah… bueno…- dijo con desilusión él- me darías un beso de despedida, entonces?

-Por supuesto…- sonrió ella y besó la comisura de sus labios, tentativamente.

-Dios! Eres mala detective…- jadeó él y al verla sonreír, la tomó de la nuca firmemente y la besó.

Kate sintió que se derretía bajo sus labios. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos, él la exploró un momento con su lengua, aprovechando que ella había abierto la boca por la sorpresa y luego la soltó con suavidad.

-Ahora si…- dijo jadeando y la vio achicar los ojos con enojo- fue un verdadero placer conocerte…

Ella no le contestó nada, todavía seguía sorprendida. La miró una última vez y sonrió.

Cuando Castle cerró la puerta, suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando el beso que todavía sentía en sus labios. Era una lástima que no se volvieran a ver… pero la realidad era que le resultaba más seguro, sería difícil escapar de él y ella no estaba para jueguitos.

Se fue a dormir, convencida de que había disfrutado de la velada y también el beso. Se despertó varias veces durante la noche y sonrió tontamente. Había besado al héroe de su adolescencia…. Y no estaba tan mal. Cuando se levantó, recordó la sonrisa fresca y arrogante de Castle y agradeció no tener que cruzárselo más.

Las horas en el precinto se pasaron rápidamente. Cuando el capitán Montgomery la alcanzó en la sala de descanso, Kate sonreía distendida.

Beckett… tengo que hablar contigo… estoy muy contento con el trabajo que hiciste con el escritor… tanto que te ganaste un admirador…- le dijo y sonrió al ver su expresión de incredulidad, sabía que a ella no le gustaría lo que le tenía que decir, pero no tenía opción, la política era lo más importante para su trabajo.

-Un admirador?

Castle… habló con el gobernador… parece que planea escribir un libro basado en tu trabajo como detective… y te quiere cerca para ser su inspiración.

-Qué?- dijo Kate con enojo- no puedo hacerlo… señor… este hombre es como un niño pequeño… apenas puedo controlarlo… no se toma nada con seriedad…

Lo siento, Beckett… es una decisión política… y nos conviene…

-Por cuanto tiempo tendré que soportarlo?

-Eso…- dijo Montgomery y miró hacia atrás de ella- depende de él…- agregó.

Kate se dio vuelta furiosa y lo miró. Rick Castle le dedicó su sonrisa, que ya era marca registrada y alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que seguía haciendo lo que quería.


End file.
